Al final
by Asdfghjkl9
Summary: Historia única basada en la pareja ChitaruxHitsugi.


Akuma no riddle no me pertenece. He tomado sus personajes prestados para el autoentretenimiento de la lectura y la escritura.  
Marzo de 2015

**Al final.- **

Y no podía dormir. Llevaba días con problemas para conciliar el sueño, los efectos ya se estaban notando en la aparición de unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos llamadas ojeras. Miraba el techo, incómoda, todo le molestaba. Las delgadas sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo la sofocaban, sentía una ligera humedad acumulándose en su frente por culpa del calor y para terminar, un ligero rayo de luz de luna entraba por la ventana. En situaciones normales nada de eso le molestaría, y para ser sincera consigo misma, sabía de antemano que todo era causado por su inestabilidad mental del momento.

Jamás fue buena para manejar los sentimientos, es bien dicho que una persona inteligente normalmente tiene problemas emocionales, y así era ella. Y así estaba ella, automutilandose por un sentimiento nuevo hacia una persona nueva en su vida, y no le gustaba, pero tampoco le desagradaba. ¿Qué tan probable es que una asesina reconocida como ella estuviera tan vulnerable y con la guardia tan baja? Desde que "ella" había entrado en su vida así se sentía.

Y es que todo era perfecto cuando se tomaban de las manos, y es que nada importaba cuando "ella" se recargaba en su pecho. Y todo era confuso cuando "ella" no estaba, y todo dolía cuando recordaba de qué manera casi la pierde, casi la mata con sus propias manos, y eso dolía, y dolía mucho.

Chitaru se dio media vuelta y la miró. Hitsugi dormía, por alguna extraña razón no estaban abrazada y tampoco tenía esa sonrisa peculiar en sus labios cuando dormía. Chitaru lo notó y un semblante de tristeza llenó sus ojos, quería que sonriera, amaba esa sonrisa pero amaba más ser ella quien la provocara. ¿Cómo se había enamorado tan rápido de esa niña? a pesar de solo ser mayor que ella por tres años ella se sentía con la completa responsabilidad de cuidarla, y fue entonces que comenzó con esa confusión. No era ni la madre de Hitsugi ni su hermana mayor.

-_Hitsugi_ -murmuró la jóven- _... no puedo dormir_

No esperaba respuesta, sabía que la causante de su insomnio estaba más que dormida, y fue por eso que se sorprendió al ver como Hitsugi abría lentamente los ojos y la miraba con atención. Quedó anonada como siempre cuando la miraba. Eran los ojos más hermosos colocados perfectamente en la cara más hermosa. Esa niña era toda una obra de arte con esa cara tan angelical. Quién diría que detrás de esa cara angelical y ese cuerpo pequeño se escondería tal asesino especialista en venenos.

-Chitaru-san... -tomó suavemente su mejilla- esperaré a que duermas, te haré compañía

-Hitsugi... no te preocupes, no hace falta -colocó su mano sobre la de Hitsugi. Era tan suave y a la vez tan blanda. Tenía una piel de ensueño, todo le resultaba perfecto de esa niña. Por eso la miraba atenta, la miraba como si no quisiera que nada se le escapara de su rostro. Y cada vez que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que le gustaba más y más. Y entonces sonrió. Su peliazul le acarició un poco la mejilla y ocasionó "eso" que tanto detestaba Chitaru que le pasara con su cuerpo. Una simple caricia en su mejilla y un ligero dolor se producía en su entrepierna -Creí que estabas dormida -bajó la mirada, apenada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tomó la mano de la peliazul y la retiró de su mejilla. No la soltó.

Hitsugi se acercó a su pecho y se refugió en él, pudo notar que Chitaru no llevaba puesto el sujetador. A pesar de ser de noche la pelirroja en ocasiones se lo dejaba, era una costumbre que tenía. Tenía pechos no tan grandes, el sujetador hacía que visualmente se le vieran más, pero aún así seguía teniendo unos pechos más grandes que ella. Eran cómodos y en su pecho se sentía protegida. Abrazándola. Chitaru la rodeó con sus brazos y respiró su aroma. La volvía loca. Se volvían locas.

-No estaba dormida. Chitaru-san se movía mucho y no podía dormir -exclamó- ...pero no importa porque estoy platicando con Chitaru-san, y Chitaru-san me abraza, y me siento bien -se aferró a ella. De estatura era pequeña pero al lado de Chitaru se sentía enorme. Jamás había necesitado protección ni depender de alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba sentirse protegida por la mayor.

-Hitsugi... -no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era felicidad mezclada con muchos sentimientos alternos. La abrazó más fuerte y por un impulso besó la cabeza de la peliazul. Fue demasiado. Jamás habían tenido algo más allá que abrazos y tomadas de la mano. La pequeña se estremeció en los brazos de la mayor -Discúlpame -exclamó rápidamente al momento de que la soltaba al sentir la reacción de la pequeña -no era mi intensión... -y fue callada.

Qué sensación tan más intensa estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Chitaru. La humedad se apoderaba de su boca y de su entrepierna. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión, estaba inmóvil asimilando que los labios de la pequeña estaban puestos sobre los suyos. No sabía como reaccionar ni qué hacer, lo único que sabía es que podría estar soñando, y si era así, quería disfrutar de ese sueño eternamente.

Cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso de la pequeña. Un beso suave y tierno. No se podía concentrar, tenía una guerra interna tratando de calmar esas ansias corporales, ella era mayor y tenía necesidades. Necesidades que se intensificaban recientemente al tener cerca a Hitsugi. Ese beso estaba siendo el detonante para actuar de manera apresurada y sin pensar en la edad de la niña. Catorce años eran muy pocos, a los catorce años se piensa en el primer amor y rara vez en las necesidades corporales. No iba a tirar a la basura ese momento por impulsos irracionales.

-Chitaru-san -rompió el beso la pequeña y la miró fijamente. La mayor tenía unos ojos rojos penetrantes y un rubor muy notorio en las mejillas. Le encantaba. -...tenía que hacerlo -miró a Chitaru tiernamente y bajó la mirada, y ahora fue ella quien se sonrojó. De verdad la quería, sabía que quería estar con esa pelirroja por mucho tiempo, indefinido, pero mucho tiempo.

-Hitsugi-san... -ahora fue ella quien la besó. Necesitaba más de esos labios.

Ella, la pelirroja, no quería dejar de besarla. Esa niña besaba muy bien a pesar de su corta edad. Ese beso les sabía a gloria a las dos. ¿De eso se estuvieron perdiendo todo este tiempo? El tema del respeto hacia la menor siempre fue importante para Chitaru. Lo último que quería era faltarle el respeto a la pequeña, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en besarla y en seguir drogandose con la saliva de la pequeña.

Sintió algo, la lengua de la menor trataba de entrar a su boca. Se estremeció y la dejó pasar. Con temor al rechazo fue acariciando lentamente con su lengua la lengua de Hitsugi, sintió como la menor se acercó más a ella e intensificó el beso cuando sintió ese contacto. Le gustaba. Ahora iban a jugar un poco a su ritmo; comenzó a lamer suavemente el labio inferior de Hitsugi, de abajo hacia arriba un par de veces, a la peliazul se le formó una sonrisa en los labios, y eso casi enloquese a Chitaru.

La menor sabía lo que ocasionaba, sabía como podía descontrolar a Chitaru con acciones y sabía de antemano que la mayor era tímida, pero sabía también que no todo era timidez en ella. Tomó las manos de la mayor y las puso en su cintura mientras sus lenguas jugaban mutuamente. Estaban acostadas, frente a frente, casi fusionadas por el beso y la distancia relativamente nula que había entre las dos. Colocó su mano derecha en la parte trasera del cuello de la pelirroja y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus uñas. Tenía uñas largas y cuidadas; con la uña de su dedo índice recorrió el cuello de su ahora pareja hasta su hombro y allí dejó su mano. La quería provocar. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba la mayor con ella. Chitaru tenía la piel suave, y a pesar de que a la menor le encantaría probarla había cierta timidez que no la dejaba. Para ser sincera era su primera vez en una ocasión como en la que estaba.

Chitaru sintió la uña de la peliazul bajando por su cuello hasta su hombro. ¿Qué pretendía esta niña? si pretendía excitarla lo estaba logrando y muy bien. No hacía falta mas que un simple roce de la piel de la pequeña para que Chitaru sintiera ese calor corporal. La quería. Y en ese momento también la quería para todo. Sus manos que estaban en la cintura de Hitsugi empezaron a cobrar vida, las empezó a mover acariciando la cintura cubierta por esa bata blanca para dormir tan sexy de Hitsugi. Las movía con cuidado, no quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Tomó con fuerza la cintura de la peliazul y la acercó a ella lo más posible. Escuchó salir de la boca de Hitsugi un pequeño gemido. ¿Le habría gustado o habría sido algo brusca y la habría lastimado? No lo sabía, pero ese gemido la había excitado aún más; bajó su mano derecha por la bata para dormir de la peliazul y se dio cuenta que estaba muy corta o muy levantada. Dejó la mano en el borde sin atreverse a moverla. No la quitó. Tal vez más adelante se atrevería a meter esa mano por debajo de esa bata.

La pelirroja había dejado la mano sobre su bata, pero ella quería algo más. Estaba decidida, quería estar con la pelirroja en todos los aspectos. Era la indicada, con ella se sentía segura. Bajó su mano y tomó la mano de la mayor, la acarició un rato y sin pensarlo la introdujo a su bata. La colocó sobre sus glúteos. Quería que fuera Chitaru la primer persona en tocarla de esa manera. Su pelirroja detuvo el beso en seco. La miró fijamente a los ojos por un instante que pareció una eternidad. Hitsugi solamente sonrió y asistió con la cabeza.

Automáticamente la pelirroja perdió el control y la besó de nuevo. Comenzó a acariciar con ambas manos los glúteos de la menor. Sabía lo que hacía, sabía como tomarlos y que tanto presionarlos. Los levantaba un poco y los separaba. Estaba besando a su pequeña cuando su boca bajó directamente a su cuello, y lo volvió a escuchar. Un ligero gemido salió de la boca de Hitsugi y ahora sí podía estar segura que era por placer. Lamió el cuello de la menor hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y se detuvo allí. Lo introdujo a su boca y jugó con él un tiempo mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas en los glúteos de la pequeña. Hitsugi solo se sonrojaba cada vez más. Era muy placentero eso que estaba sintiendo, sabía que su pelirroja no era tan tímida y lo estaba comprobando, solo necesitaba su confirmación. Usó sus manos y sin pensarlo introdujo una por debajo del pantalón para dormir de Chitaru. Escuchó como la mayor soltó un gemido en su oreja. Le gustó pero no sabía que hacer, estaba dispuesta a sacar la mano y sintió como la pelirroja le tomaba la mano y evitaba que la sacara metiendola de nuevo al pantalón, solo que esta vez Chitaru metió la mano de la pequeña por debajo de su ropa interior. Quería que la tocara.

-No -exclamó- siente como me tienes... -le susurró al oído y subió sus manos hacia el abdomen de la menor. Estaba mojada, al sentirlo Hitsugi buscó los labios de Chitaru y la besó muy intensamente. No quería que eso acabara, con movimientos tímidos e inexpertos comenzó a mover la mano, parecía que a Chitaru le gustaba, rompía el beso para soltar pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando. La mayor no se iba a quedar atrás, subió suavemente sus manos por el abdomen de Hitsugi y cuando llegó a sus pechos se detuvo, la miró a los ojos y los tomó. Uno con cada mano. Eran pequeños pero de tamaño suficiente para que sus manos los abarcaran bien. Sus pezones se pusieron erectos al instante; los quería ver y esa estúpida bata no dejaba admirar el cuerpo de su amada. Bajó los tirantes y pudo contemplar los pechos de Hitsugi. Eran perfectos, como ella. Tan blancos y con unos pequeños pezones rosados. Metió el pezón derecho a su boca y comenzó a lamerlo despacio, de abajo hacia arriba, estaba muy erecto y de la boca de Hitsugi no dejaban de salir gemidos. Se pasó al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo. Llevó su mano derecha a la boca de Hitsugi y metió muy lentamente en su boca dos dedos, Hitsugi los lamió y Chitaru los pudo llevar al pezón del otro pecho, el que no tenía en su boca. La peliazul gemía mientras la mayor lamía suavemente un pezón y al otro lo acariciaba con los dedos húmedos por su saliva.

La peliroja se levantó y la observó. Allí la tenía, en su cama, con la mitad de la bata fuera de lugar, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pechos al aire. Lo quería todo. Bajó completamente su bata y la dejó solamente en ropa interior, esa pantaleta azul que traía combinaba con su cabello. Estaba estorbando pero aún no se la quitaría. Ella misma se quitó el pantalón y notó como Hitsugi la miraba, traía un pequeño boxer negro y su blusa suelta blanca para dormir. El rubor en las mejillas de Hitsugi se intensificó, sabía lo que seguía y estaba dispuesta a todo. La mirada de Chitaru estaba llena de seguridad y de orgullo. Tenía a la menor como había soñado tantas veces y estaba decidida de que esa noche la haría sentir de todo.

Comenzó a acercarse a la peliazul, se colocó sobre ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla, usó fuerza en sus brazos para quedar a una distancia buena como para sentir su cuerpo debajo del suyo pero a la vez estar segura de que no le faltaría el aire a su pequeña.

-Si no quieres... podemos dormir -se detestó tanto en ese momento. Se sintió hipócrita consigo misma. La quería, la amaba tal vez, y también quería que la pequeña fuera suya esa noche. Odió el protocolo de educación de ese momento. Deseaba que Hitsugi le dijera que había que continuar, pero la quería tanto que lo único que quería era hacerla sentir bien, fuera como fuera.

¿Por qué tardaba en responder? ¿No estaba segura a caso? No, no era eso. Estaba perdida en la mirada intensa de la mayor. Sentía el cuerpo suavemente posado en el suyo, sabía que Chitaru no la quería aplastar con su peso, hasta en eso la cuidaba. Le provocó ternura pensar que hasta en esa situación la mayor pensaba en ella, eso la mataba, y eso estaba haciendo que se saliera de control- No quiero dormir... -contestó la menor- quiero que hagamos el amor.

No era una niña. Chitaru lo notó con su respuesta. Se miraba como una, pero era ya madura. Se puso nerviosa. No recordaba qué hacer en esas situaciones. No era su primera vez íntimamente con una señorita, pero sí era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los nerviosa se apoderaban de ella. Sonrió y la besó. Fue un beso tan tierno, por un momento se le olvidó que estaba posada sobre la mujer que la tenía loca desde hacía ya varios meses. Disfrutaba del sabor de su saliva y de sus lenguas acariciándose mutuamente. Y los nervios se fueron y dieron paso a una fuerte excitación proveniente de una acción de la peliazul. Sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura de Chitaru.

Sintió como la lengua de la mayor se movía más rápido en el interior de su boca. La abrazó más fuerte con sus piernas, la quería más cerca. Comenzaba a odiar sus prendas interiores. Debajo de Chitaru metió sus manos en su blusón para dormir y acarició los pechos grandes de la mayor. Con cada acción sentía que la peliroja se salía de control. Le gustaba, se excitaba al sentir la desesperación de Chitaru. Jugó un rato con los pezones de la mayor hasta que sintió como ésta se levantaba un poco y metía su mano por debajo de su ropa interior. Una sensación parecida a una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Hitsugi.

La mano de Chitaru se humedeció, sus dedos resbalaban tan fácilmente en la intimidad de su pequeña. Sonreía, a la pequeña le gustaba, y eso lo había ocasionado ella. Los movía lentamente explorando con el tacto el lugar, estaba pequeño pero muy húmedo. No la dejaba de besar y tampoco dejaba de estimularla con su tacto, la pequeña movía poco las caderas y Chitaru prestaba atención a cada movimiento que hacía, estaba atenta a lo que le gustara más a su pequeña. Le quería dar sensaciones que ella le estaba produciendo sin tocarla. Las yemas de sus dedos se concentraron en el clítoris de la pequeña, lo frotaban circularmente y en momentos de arriba hacia abajo. Se detuvo. Se puso de rodillas y frente a la pequeña se quitó el blusón para dormir. Allí estaba, semidesnuda, mirando como su peliazul la miraba detenidamente, podía notar por las expresiones de Hitsugi que todo eso era nuevo para ella. Qué honor ser la primera en la vida de esa mujer.

Tomó la pantaleta de Hitsugi y la comenzó a bajar lentamente. Tragó saliva y miraba anonadada como se iba descubriendo su intimidad. La retiró toda y la aventó, no hacía falta en esa cama ni en ese cuerpo. Se quedó incada observándola por unos segundos que parecieron media vida. Si había una palabra para describirla era la palabra perfección. La tomó de la cintura y bajó sus dos manos por sus muslos, los apretaba un poco. Separó las piernas de la menor y la observó. Estaba muy mojada, la tenía que probar. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar su muslo izquierdo, lo lamía y en ocasiones succionaba un poco de él; bajó besando su muslo hasta su entre pierna, y una vez en ella la recorrió toda con su lengua. Desde abajo hasta su clítoris. El gemido de Hitsugi no se hizo esperar, la pelirroja la estaba matando.

Hitsugi sentía como la lengua de la pelirroja estaba adueñándose de ella, sentía como la movía por su intimidad y sentía como se detenía en su clítoris y hacía con él lo que quería. No podía dejar de gemir. Sus manos estaban ya en la cabeza de Chitaru e inconscientemente revolvían esa melena que tanto le gustaba. Le gustaba lo que hacía, pero más le gustaba cuando Chitaru metía todo su clítoris a su boca y lo estimulaba hacia los lados con su lengua. La pelirroja paró y besó rápidamente el pecho izquierdo de Hitsugi para finalizar besando los labios de su amada. Se puso sobre ella y se colocó entre sus piernas, la besó apasionadamente y llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de Hitsugi.

Sintió como la mayor la tocaba con sus dedos de nuevo; por la facilidad con la que los movía se podía dar cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba entre saliva y sus fluidos corporales. Los dedos de la mayor se colocaron en esa entrada que, ella sabía, si pasaba el dolor le iba a provocar mucho placer. Abrazó a la mayor mientras sentía como con sus dedos acariciaba de manera circular esa zona, la estaba estimulando, no quería que le doliera.

Chitaru sabía que debía de ser cuidadosa, estaba estimulando a Hitsugi para evitar el mayor dolor posible. Con su dedo medio trataba de dilatar el lugar, comenzó a introducir su dedo índice y pudo notar lo estrecho que estaba. Lo siguió metiendo con cuidado y escuchó como un pequeño quejido rompía el beso- Te duele?.. -preguntó- No pasa nada, Chitaru-san -la pequeña le besó la frente y sintió como Chitaru seguía introduciendo su dedo. Lo hacía muy suavemente. Como si la fuera a romper.

Cuando por fin logró introducirlo lo dejó allí. Su pequeña se tenía que acostumbrar y si lo movía la iba a lastimar. Bajó su cabeza y besó sus pechos. Los metía a su boca y los lamía en ocasiones desesperada y en otras ocasiones con mucha ternura. La molestia se estaba retirando del cuerpo de Hitsugi y lentamente lo comenzó a mover de nuevo, dentro de ella, lo movía en su interior pero aún no lo sacaba ni lo metía, estaba dilatando el lugar para que lo que seguía estuviera lleno de más placer que de dolor. Su dedo comenzó a salir y a entrar despacio, sin desesperarse. Hitsugi lanzaba pequeños gemidos, en su voz se notaba que había placer y algo de dolor en ellos. Se aferró a la mayor y abrió más las piernas, Chitaru aumentó la velocidad con lo que lo hacía y notó como se dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara de la pequeña. El dolor se había disfrazado con placer. La besó intensamente y siguió introduciéndose en ella, sentía la calidez del interior de su piel mezclado con la presión que ejercían sus paredes vaginales. La chica estaba teniendo por primera vez ese contacto. La mano de Chitaru se lubricó con los fluidos de Hitsugi, se detuvo un poco y se dispuso a meter el segundo, de igual manera que con el primero se tomó su tiempo. Le besaba la frente y le decía que todo estaría bien, y sobre todo, que si le dolía, paraban.

Hitsugi la abrazó más fuerte; no cabía duda de que estaba con la mejor persona que pudo alguna vez llegar a conocer. Tenía catorce años y no quería estar ya con alguien más que no fuera Chitaru. Sentía impulsos eléctricos recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir los dedos de la mayor. Ya tenía dentro de ella dos y lo que sentía era tan placentero que el dolor se iba si no pensaba en él. Le excitaba ver a la mayor introduciendo sus dedos en ella, con tan solo verla sabía que Chitaru lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella misma. La mayor paró y rápidamente bajó a su entrepierna, comenzó a lamer su clítoris al momento de que sacaba e introducía sus dedos. Hitsugi comenzó a gemir más frecuentemente. No sabía qué le gustaba más. Esas dos acciones a la vez la estaban volviendo loca, sentía un calor enorme recorriendo su cuerpo. Llegó al paraíso al sentir como la mayor introducía todo su clítoris en su boca y la embestía tan fuerte que se movió un poco de la cama. Sus caderas se arquearon y sintió como detuvo en seco a Chitaru. La mayor dejó sus dedos dentro de ella un tiempo más. Hitsugi sentía como algo dentro de ella palpitaba. Chitaru lo sentía también, sus paredes vaginales se contraían por el orgasmo que acababa de tener. Chitaru salió de ella, despacio, tratando de evitarle dolor a la menor. Se posó sobre ella y la besó.

Retiró el cabello de la frente de la menor- Eres hermosa, eres lo más hermoso que he mirado y sé que no veré nada más hermoso que tú, Hitsugi- besó de nuevo a la menor, limpió unas pequeñas perlas de sudor que se estaban acumulando- sé que quiero estar a tu lado. Tal vez no haga falta, pero no está de más preguntarlo, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?.. -Hitsugi la abrazó fuertemente

-Chitaru-san, quiero ser todo lo que tú me pidas que sea- sintió como la mayor la abrazaba más fuerte y le besaba la frente

\- ...Te amo, Hitsugi Kirigaya- miró como los ojos de la menor se iluminaban con un brillo inexplicable

-Yo te amo a ti, Chitaru Namatame- la besó. No podía dejar de besar a su pelirroja. Era adictivo.- Quiero que tú también termines- le dijo a la mayor. Chitaru no lo dudó y bajó su boxer negro, lo aventó y quedó sobre su pequeña, sin ropa.

Se acercó a besarla y se colocó entre sus piernas, las abrió un poco para caber a la perfección y sintió como sus dos intimidades estaban en contacto. Fue inevitable contener el gemido que salió de la boca de Chitaru. Se comenzó a mover sobre la menor, sentía como se mojaba con cada roce que daba con Hitsugi. La menor la abrazó y la comenzó a besar. Le gustaba sentir a su pelirroja embistiéndola de esa manera. La abrazó con sus piernas y escuchó como se intensificaban los gemidos de su pareja; sintió como los movimientos de Chitaru fueron más rápidos y desesperados. La pelirroja la mordió y se detuvo acompañada de un fuerte gemido. Se dejó caer sobre la pequeña. Su respiración estaba agitada. Y las dos muy mojadas por acción de la mayor.

-Hitsugi-san... gracias- se tumbó al lado de la peliazul. La abrazó y la acomodó en su pecho- ...gracias por ser tan maravillosa

-Chitaru-san es la maravillosa. Chitaru-san es la que hace todo hermoso

La peliroja sonrió y se quedó mirando esos grandes ojos amarillos que la habían logrado dominar. Su pequeña tenía ojos llenos de inocencia y una cara llena de ternura. Para ella, no había ser más perfecto en la faz de la tierra. Y era suya.

Hitsugi la abrazó más fuerte. No la iba a dejar ir. Quería pasar la eternidad con ella, con esa peliroja tan sexy. Era tan confortable estar en sus brazos. Ni su veneno más fuerte podía contra el aroma de su amada.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Para que una persona cambie deben de haber razones en el corazón._


End file.
